vampires and illusions
by kittenlover1989
Summary: Just a small lime I wrote back when quizilla rocked. If enough people like I might write a whole story about it


A/n- I wrote this story a long time ago when quizilla was actually cool. Back than i think that the main character was way too mary sue so I stopped writing it but I want to give it another try.

Vampires and illusions

One shot

It had been many weeks since he had left for another dangerous mission and she missed him terribly and she begun to wonder if he would ever return or if he was even alive at this point. Her dark blood crimdon eyes stared at the window as the rain and wind continued to hit hard against it as many thoughts about him plagued her mind, she pulled her knees tightly across her chest as a sigh escaped from her lips.

"Itachi.. I miss you so much"

Suddenly the door opened slowly with a soft creaking noise and than with a thud it closed; which made her snap out of it and look towards the door to see who it and it was him; Itachi Uchiha. She got up and walked towards him and as soon as she was within reach he pulled her into a very tight embrace and crashed his lips into hers. She responded by wraping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss between both of them and after a few moments he broke the kiss.

"It was good to know that I was missed" he chuckled.

"Of coarse. Did everything turn out ok and most importantly are you ok?"- she smiled as she looked up at him.

He chuckled once more as he kissed her forehead. "Yes, I am fine. I will be taking shower but when I return I have something for you." He said as he closed the bathroom door behind him. She sat at the edge of the bed while she wondered what was he reffering to and what did he have planned. She sat there waiting for him when suddenly the door opened and there he saw him with his hair completely loose and wearing just a towel loosely fitted around his waist. As she saw him she blushed deeply and looked away from his body. He noticed that she was embarrassed and he smirked while he stared down at her. He kneeled down to her level staring into her eyes.

"I did bring you a gift from my last mission" With that being said he placed a bracelet on her wrist that had both crimson and onyx colored stones.

She was amazed as she looked at the bracelet and traced her fingers through the stones. "Itachi its beautiful"

"Not as much as you"- he responded with an smirk as he pushed her down on the bed and begun to kiss her deeply and passionately in a more intense manner while his hands begun to roam through her body. She tensed at his touch slightly but she relaxed as soon as he begun to plant kisses around her neck. As she felt his kisses more and more she begun to whimper softly. He took this as encouragement and begun to open her navy blue kimono revealing her breasts to him. She blushed deeply as she tried cover up byt he stopped her and pinned her arms above her head as he placed his mouth over one of breasts and begun to suck hard on one of her nipples.

His touch was driving her crazy and it felt like a burning fire at the end of her stomach and she wanted more of him so she moaned his name softly. Hearing her moan his name turned him on even more than he was to the point where he just ripped her kimono completely out of her body and discarded the article of clothing on the floor. He stared down at her body and he saw that she was as excited as he was. He couldnt take it no more and he took off the towel he was wearing revealing his bulging member.

"I cant contain myself any longer and I desire you now" he said looking down at her. She nodded and piulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back with passion and as response he took the kunai that was on the table and ripped her underwear off leaving both of them completely exposed to each other. He spread her legs and with his member he rubbed inside her womanhood teasing her entry.

"Itachi please take me" she moaned

And without responding he thrusted hard within her and as he did so she felt an intense shock of pain as she digged her nails into his flesh. He continued at a slower pace as he wiped the tears of her face and whispered in her ear.

"The pain will pass soon my love"- he continued to thrust at an slow pace trying to give her time to adjust to his member while.

Suddenly all the pain transformed into pleasure as she now begun to rock her hips against his going at the same pace as she now begun to moan his name in pleasure. As he was getting closer to the edge he begun to grunt as the pleasure built within both of thrm. She kissed him deeply as now she was going over the edge and all the sudden as he released his seed inside of her he collapsed right on top of her.

"I love you my hime"

"I love you too, Itachi-kun"

He held her body close to his as he pulled the silky onyx blankets over their sweating naked bodies.


End file.
